


If this is love (I don't want to be loved)

by pantlesschibi



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Song related fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: Song based fic. Get Scared- Sarcasm





	If this is love (I don't want to be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot..... I think. Sorry for any misspellings or grammar issues. Everything is written via cell phone. Thanks! Comments and kudos if you like or may want more like this or even if you have ideas!
> 
> Thanks~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You've got me shaking from the way you're talking_  
_My heart is breaking but there's no use crying_  
_What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_

 

  
_If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_

_Sticks and stones could break my bones_  
_But anything you say will only fuel my lungs_

 

 

\------------------

The night is the same as it always is and will be, the buzzing of the street lights and the electricity of the energy of the two most fear individuals in the great city of Ikebukuro or maybe all of Tokyo, as they strike down at each other. The night pierced by cruel words and bubbling laughter followed by a curse and chunks of building and cement smashed to pieces and the loud thudding of heeled shoes after another down alleyways and busy streets.

 

The sea of people roaming the busy late night streets part way for the duo to duel and avoid becoming a casualty in their dance of passion and destruction. 

 

The raven twirls, the sway of his hips and black and tan- demanding stance held an arm outstretched and the lights gleaming off the shine of metal pointing towards the blonde monster in human skin and bartender get up.  The monster ripping up a nearby public sign, the thick metal giving way in the blonde's grip between his fingers and lifting, the sound of cement and metal beams snapping and crumbling and dust wisping around their feet. He holds it out as his own weapon and a snarl and growl through clenched teeth, a scream of the others name is piercing and the sign is lifted and released with a mighty swing towards the cruel-hearted raven as he jumps and dodges the projectile, the blade is leaving his fingertips to slide through the dark and slicing the beasts cheek and turning tail and running away with a laugh on his tongue.

 

"Iiiizzaaayyyyyaaaaa!!!" And the chase is resumed. 

 

_\-----------------------_

 

_Don't  mind us we're just spilling our guts_

_If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
_You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
_Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 

 

_Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
_If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
_Before an audience of death._

 

 

\----------------

The chase is lead to a dead end, end of the line for the raven as the blonde closes in on the only exit, his tall figure shadowing over the little bit of light spilling around the corner of the building.  The ravens mask never wavering even with the mix of panic and danger thriving within his veins, breathing increased and heart pounding like a jackrabbit. 

 

"Nya~ Looks like the Monster has finally caught me.  Whatever shall I do," the raven purrs with a sick smirk and another blade pulled from within his fur-lined jacket and pointing towards the towering blonde, head twisted and wrist rises to the skies.

 

The blonde grins devilishly, hands stuffed into his pants pockets and slight slouch to his back as he stalks closer to his prey he has a corner. "Izaya! Now, I recall telling you to stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro, did I not? Now, since you clearly can't follow simple instructions- it's time for me to give you a lesson so you can finally understand," neck cracking along with knuckles in his fists.

 

Izaya can feel the beads of nervous sweat on the back of his neck, his ruby eyes flicking in all directions for another escape and swallowing the lump in his throat- the sharpness of his Adam's apple bobbing with much anxiety. 

 

"Ah, but you see Shizu-chan. This isn't just your city. You don't have to say as to whom comes and goes. You aren't the cities guard dog, you're just a mutt. A filthy little stray, waiting to be put down. Maybe I should go ahead and do just that, do all my precious humans a favor and rid the city of one less monster~~."

 

The blonde growling and lunging toward at the raven to close in the gap between them. The blade pierces his shoulder and the raven's wrist is caught before any more damage can be done. Arm twisting into a sprain he would later be nursing, spun around with his arm behind his back and hiked up high between the sharpness of his shoulder blades and body forcefully shoved into the wall of the building. The power of the shove causing his upper lip to split and cheek to form a rubbed rash across it, small bits of brick embedding into the flesh as the blonde takes his other hand and forcing Izaya' s head against the wall, hard and unrelentless.

 

Izaya feels the heat from the other's body seeping through the back of his jacket making his legs weak and knees buckling, or possibly from the blood loss of the gash on his forehead now freely flowing down his face and onto the brick wall leaving him gasping and weak feeling.

 

He covers it up with a cackle, "Well, now Shizu-chan. Didn't anyone tell you how to woe a girl, I heard flowers and a date works better than your current methods~"

 

"Yeah, you want a date there, flea? How about I set you up on a date with my fist, you goddamn bastard!"

 

\----------------

 

_You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_  
_If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner_  
_You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_  
_Everything you say is like music to my ears_

 

 

 

_Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
_If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
_You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
_Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 

 

_Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
_If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
_Before an audience of death_  
_(Before an audience)_

 

\----------------

 

Shizuo whips him around and shoving him back into the brick wall and fist in the crumbling wall neck to the Raven's head. Izaya's head is spinning and dizzy, the blood dripping heavy over his cheek and off his chin, swallowing back the nauseous feeling in his stomach and fingers clenching at the others vest just to keep from tumbling forward or to the ground. The heat of the moment claiming over him shamefully and despite the dulling ache in his head or the snap of his wrist, the heat building in his lower abdomen is hard to ignore and when the blonde leans into his ear and growls, his name laced in venom has him shivering and an involuntary moan bubbling in his throat.

 

Shizuo pulling back for a long moment, taking in the confusing effects on the small male, confusion is being replaced with a devious smirk of his own. Lips twitching back at each corner wide, leaning toward into the crease of the others neck to latch onto the soft flesh- biting and sucking, bitter and salty and taste of victory as the other whines out with a deep moan causing the blonde to react with the stiffness beginning to strain against his slacks and he makes an effort to grind down his hardening problem  between the other's thighs, feeling the tremble of his inner thighs and the electricity of their cocks rubbing hard against each other through their clothes and the deep groans leaving both their mouths. 

 

They aren't sure who did it but next thing they know is their mouths connect hard and rough and lips burning and molding to each other, teeth snapping and tongues wrestling for dominance over the other, neither one backing down. Thin arms wrap around and hand clenching roughly in the blonde locks of the beast, eliciting a monstrous moan and the beast gripping onto the thin waist of the Ravens, gripping hard and bruising to the point of where they will last for weeks.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

_Failure find me_  
_To tie me up now_  
_'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets_  
_Failure find me_  
_To hang me up now_  
_By my neck, cause I'm a fate worse than death_

 

 

_What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_  
_If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_

 

 

 

\----------------

The trip to the lair of the beast was a blur and the speed at which the raven was thrown to the bed had his head spinning and punch drunk and horny- the blonde not even taking his time to properly remove the gifted uniform as it was ripped from his own frame in shreds and flying buttons until he is standing tall in nothing but the tan of his skin and the shaggy mess of blonde locks. Izaya shrugs off his jacket with much care but the rest of his clothing didn't fair that great of care as the bared beast rips them from his lithe frame causing small wilts from the give of the humming of clothing.

 

A growl of appreciation at the raven hair male laying back on his elbows spread over bare over the sheets, the pale flesh covered in blood and bruises and shining ruby eyes with blown out pupils. The shift in his hips and the spread of his thighs giving a show of the darkening hard cock laying heavy across his stomach, a trail of fine course hair from his pelvis to the underside of his navel. Shizuo licking his lips hungrily and Izaya smirks at him.

 

"See something you like, Monster? Well, come and get it." He purrs, leg lifting and foot trailing up the other's thighs to his cock, toes etching out the underside along the vein to the tip and curling toes over the head feeling the precum moisten between his toes and the throbbing jerk of the cock on connect. Shizuo moans low, rocking hips against the smoothness of his foot and he drags up and down over the shaft,  pushing hard against it til it's pushing up against Shizuo's stomach and back down to paw at his sack.

 

He giggled out as his ankle is caught and pulled to the edge of the bed by his leg.  Shizuo leans down, capturing his lips again, harshly- tasting the blood and spit. Replacing his mouth with three fingers, the raven accepts and sucks on the gingerly, lapping and sucking and moan pornographically around the digits. They are quickly removed and placed over crack running up his rim and fingertips teasing the tight puckering muscle before plunging two fingers fast and deep into the tight wet heat.

 

Izaya's breath catches at the intrusion and the sting of the sudden stretch making him clenching hard at the sheets in his fists and around the fingers probing his insides, spreading to scissor the tight muscle lose, the third finger joining the two, to twist and curl until it's rubbing his prostate causing a loud moan to drop from his mouth.

 

"Fuuucck."

 

Shizuo chuckles, fingers roughly removed, watching the ring of muscle search for something to clench around. Spit coating his pulsating cock and grabbing hips harshly and sliding his cock in against the resistance of the entrance of the other, pushing until his hips are pushing hard against his cheeks, one hand spreading apart to push even deeper into the warm and captivating body below him.

 

"Iii-zaaa-yyyaaaa" he groans out at the tight squeeze around his member as he pulls out and pushing right back into him, jolting the small body across the bed.

 

"Ah, ah... Shizu-chan" moans and whines leaving his lips with every rock of the hips and drag of the ridged head of his cock across the smooth folds lining his intestines, nudge brutely against his prostate. Letting go on the tight hold on the sheets to favor the blondes arm and shoulder, rocking his hips hard against the blondes thrusts, nails digging into the tough flesh and finger digging into the hole in the other's shoulder from his knife to pull out a pained growl and the slamming for the others pelvic is harder and deeper and Izayas thin legs are being pushed down hard to his chest as the blonde is practically pail driving deep into the others ass.

 

"Fuccck, so close... keep pounding my ass monster. Don't you fucking stoppp....yesss,"  he whines as the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, grasping his own cock to stroke to the inhumanly fast pace of Shizuo's thrusts until he is spilling hard and far over his fist and across his chest and neck from the angle of his body and crying out the others name in estcay.

 

Shizuo's hips pumping hard, beginning to sputtering and between the orgasmic cry of his name and the vice grip of fluttering muscles around him, he buries his cock in deep finding his release within the smaller man. 

 

Pulling out, the trail of pale white with pink tinting sliding out with his motion and crashing on the bed beside the blissed-out raven and covering their naked bodies with a blanket as he passes out next to the sleeping form of his enemy.

 

\----------------

 

_Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
_If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
_You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
_Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 

 

_Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
_If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the_

_neck_

 

_Before an audience_

 

 

_\-----------------_

Morning came as Shizuo awakens to an empty bed, two knives digging into the mattress on either side of his head. There is a note sitting on his chest, slowly sitting up to read the small neat handwriting and clinches the note in his fist and screams out a name into his room, "Izzzaayyyyyaaaa!"

 

_Nya~ Hope you die in your sleep, Monster._


End file.
